Phantom
|-|Phantom= |-|Hyper Phantom= - To FF Carbon. Summary Phantom is one of sentient superweapons, developed during 5th Cosmic War, a conflict involved between local "power" (the largest country that spans an indefinite number of dimensions across) and an imperial legion, started by a resurrected deity of destruction. The first seeds of legion have quickly lurked into the multiversal empire and took notes on made technology, soon after developing the analogic tech. Then the legion has begun the creation of their own technology, that includes Phantom. Already created as an immensely powerful and durable android, Phantom has been given the abbility to quickly learn and develop, thus becoming even stronger through fights or training. Additionally, he has a special abbility and a set of equipment, in case he fails to finish the missions by himself. Upon obtaining the "Overlord Power Cell" has been granted access to infinite energy, which allowed him to transform into "Hyper" form. Appearance and Personality Phantom visually resembles a tall humanoid entity, entirely covered by armor. The most noticable thing about him is a purple rhombus crystal, located where eyes and nose should've been. The armor is generally metallic gray and purple. Helmet covers all but the crystal, and on it's backside has four straightened back thorns. Two of them are starting from upper side of the helmet, and are relatively long, while the other two are closer to neck and are twice shorter. The torso armor has shoulder pads and somewhat of defense for legs (Theese parts looks like parts of a kilt, though there is no front side and the thing is made for defense instead of clothing). Both arms have different gauntlets, the right one suits the armor and the left one rather looks out of place, like a solid almost-a-cylinder with a black gemstone. The spike-resembling flexible "fingers" aren't physically connected and are bound by gravitation. And finally, the lower parts of both legs are protected by armored boots. What isn't protected by armor is instead covered by dark material, that althrough looks like average cloth, is instead also a kind of armor. In Hyper Form he looks only slightly different. The most noticable difference is a fractal zoom, displayed in the crystal. Phantom's personality is quite egoistic, possibly because of strength and high rank in the legion. He rarely cares about his subordinates and only focuses on his own missions and goals. He also has relatively intelligent mind, able to produce effective, but not flawless strategies. Oftenly his obvious weaknesses are hidden by ego, which may be a serious problem when fighting a stronger enemy. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral evil Name: Phantom Origin: "Two Effects" Canon (Relatively overpowered verse made by author of this page) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Android Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Apollyon (The legion's central space station) Weight: 110 kg / 242 lbs Height: 186 cm / 6'1" Likes: Himself, Fighting, Winning Dislikes: Annoying enemies, Losing Eye Color: None Hair Color: None Hobbies: Just roaming around dimensions and doing whatever he desires Marital Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Legion Combat Statistics Tier: At least 4-A '(Most likely higher) '| Low 3-A Powers and Abilities: * Mind Control. Phantom is able to peak into enemy's mind and take control of their body. This abbility has several flaws, for example, if enemy is mentally prepared, taking control of them will be significantly more difficult if even possible. This also takes a lot of energy each second. * Gravity Control. With jevel on left gauntlet, Phantom is able to create or remove gravitational pulls. * Short range teleportation. Phantom is able to teleport to relatively short distances. * Flight. With advanced technology in his armor, he is able to fly even beyond the atmosphere, though interstellar travels would sure take some time. * Heavy Superlaser. Exactly the attack that makes him jump up to 4-A on attack potency. Is considered as attack that wastes most energy. However, can be used as a significantly weaker version, down to wall level or even a joke attack that won't hurt a fly. Energy waste will also drastically drop in that case. * Regeneration. If anything but the crystal is damaged, it takes a little energy to fully regenerate. Attack Potency: 4-A+ | 3-A Speed: Relativistic | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class Z - Stellar (Much higher if counting gravity manipulation) | Unknown Striking Strength: Star Class | Unknown Durability: Unknown | Unknown Stamina: Infinite (Goes much lower if Phantom, in a short time, uses more energy than his crystal is able to produce in that time) | Infinite in all cases Range: Tens of meters (Most attacks). Interstellar - Galactic (Heavy Superlaser). Universal (Gravity Manipulation) Standard Equipment: * Rift Blade. Opens portals up to billions of lightyears away which a significant extension to teleportation abbility. * Influx Intruder. Unlike the Rift Blade, this sword is made for combat. It doesn't destroy entire star systems like heavy superlaser, but strikes with it's energy, thus being able to cut through most known materials. Intelligence: Gifted. (Also can connect to the internet and gather any information needed, if there is any. Not sure how high would that put the intelligence level.) Weaknesses: Ego. Energy waste. Feats: * TBA. Key: Phantom | Hyper Phantom Notable Attacks/Techniques: Same as "Powers and Abbilities". Copying the same text won't make this page any better. Category:Villains Category:Androids Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users